peelfandomcom-20200213-history
HO John Peel 3 1987
Tape ; Name *john peel show tape 3 1987 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1987 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Third in a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting *side 1 *Napalm Death: Blind To the Truth / Negative Approach / Common Enemy / Obstinate Direction / Life (session) 22 September 1987 or 12 October 1987 or 28 October 1987 *Big Black: People Like That? (album - Sound Of Impact) Not NOT 2 (BUT 1) *I, Ludicrous: Preposterous Tales - Ken McKenzie (7" flexi - Preposterous Tales) given away with Blah Blah Blah *Darling Buds: Think Of Me (session) 02 September 1987 or 21 September 1987 or 14 December 1987 or 28 December 1987 *Gray Matter: Chutes And Ladders (12") Dischord DISCHORD 21 *Darling Buds: Spin (session) 02 September 1987 or 21 September 1987 or 14 December 1987 or 28 December 1987 *Darling Buds: Shame On You (session) 02 September 1987 or 21 September 1987 or 14 December 1987 or 28 December 1987 *Three Johns: Kick The Dogs Right Out (v/a album - Mindless Slaughter) Recordiau Anrefn ANHREFN 010 28 September 1987 *Enemigos: Chicken All Over (v/a 7" - The Munster Dance Hall Favorites! Vol.1) Teenagers From Outer Space TFOSR 7001 28 September 1987 *Prince Kool: Here Comes The Judge (v/a album - Head Over Ears - A Debris Compilation) Play Hard DEC 7 28 September 1987 *Napalm Death: Deceiver / Lucid Fairytale / In Extremis (session) 12 October 1987 *Virus: Risen From Death (album - Pray For War) Metalworks V.O.V. 665 / Armageddon AR006 12 October 1987 *Wedding Present: A Million Miles (album - George Best) Reception LEEDS 1 12 October 1987 *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock: Make It Hot played 19 October 1987 *Big Black: Racer-X (12") Homestead HMS 007 03 November 1987, The Peel Tapes Vol.5 *Wedding Present: Yikhav Kozak Za Dunai (You Deceived Me) (session) 02 November 1987 *MDC: Choc Full Of It (session) 02 November 1987 side 2 *Justified Ancients of Mu Mu: Whitney Joins The J.A.M s. (12") KLF Communications JAMS 24T 02 November 1987 *Wedding Present: Tuitiunyk (The Freedom Fighter) (session) 02 November 1987 *Mortitians: Action Woman (album - Freak Out With The Morticians) Tin Soldier TIN-1 *Wedding Present: Katrusya / Svitit Misyats (The Moon Shines) (session) 02 November 1987 *MDC: Millions Of Damn Christians/Bye Bye Ronnie (session) 02 November 1987 *Wedding Present: Hude Dnipro Hude (The Awakening) (session) 02 November 1987 *MDC: South Africa Is Free (session) 02 November 1987 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking 30 December 1986 *Shop Assistants: Saftey Net 30 December 1986 *Smiths: The Queen Is Dead 30 December 1986 *Fall: Mr. Pharmacist 30 December 1986 *Age Of Chance: Kiss 30 December 1986 *Wonder Stuff: It's Not True (7" - A Wonderful Day) The Far Out Recording Company GONE ONE released September 1986 *Motorcycle Boy: Big Rock Candy Mountain (7") Rough Trade RT 210 possibly 28 December 1987 File ;Name *1) john peel show tape 3a 1987 *2) john peel show tape 3b 1987 ;Length *1) 46:54 *2) 47:02 ;Other *Many thanks to Happy Otter. ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mixcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Mixtape Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Available online